


联文

by Ginger7788



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger7788/pseuds/Ginger7788





	1. 嘉年华

【426生贺·嘉年华】

喜欢画画的周少爷×有其他职业的魔术师孟哥  
私设严重，假定男男可婚  
OOC，请不要上升

Bug都是我的，美好属于两位老师

 

7K预警

\------------------------

 

*  
嘉年华狂欢会的后台，周九良百无聊赖地靠墙根坐着，打开手机读了两页网络小说，实在没意思，便随手撇在桌子上任其自动黑屏。

狂欢会为期一周，每晚八点开始，十一点结束。加上演员进场前退场后的准备时间，每天都要耗费四五个小时。

连续四天晚上，周九良都是这样度过的。

没办法，谁让老头子的新产业弄得像模像样，周九良作为未来的接班人，必须要过来摸摸底。

不过他琢磨着，今儿就是最后一晚，家里的画稿还没完工，自己在这儿耽误不起了，明天就把秦霄贤叫回来顶班。

 

正想着，经理来后台，说原本的那位魔术师小刘家里出了点事，剩下三天晚上演出要换成另一位魔术师小孟。

演员们一阵叹惋：小刘是后台的开心果，他的鸽子和白兔也都是团宠，这怎么说不来就不来了。

角落里的周九良则面无表情，依旧抱着手臂靠在墙上，眼神在整个房间游来荡去，居无定所。

 

 

*

“下面请您欣赏魔术表演！”  
观众们开始鼓掌，但是新的魔术师还没有来。

“怎么回事？第一天上班就这样？比小刘差远了。”驯兽师捧一踩一的原因，大概是他的一只小公熊喜欢小刘的那只灰毛母兔子。

 

“不好意思，来晚了。”门口出现了一个穿着燕尾服的男人，看这身上一副机关重重的样子，不用想也知道是新魔术师。  
他没戴礼帽，梳着乖巧的妹妹头，左边耳垂上是一颗黑色耳钉。夏天天气本来就炎热，又要穿着长袖长身的服装，这人额上的汗水已经从刘海的缝隙透出来，亮晶晶的有点可爱。

 

“喏，已经开始了，观众都鼓掌了。”驯兽师用下巴挑了挑前台，讽刺他迟到。

“哎好，就来了。”新来的魔术师不辩解，只管带着道具匆匆忙忙地上场。

周九良刚从洗手间回来，只看到一个厚重衣物包裹的清瘦背影。他的目光一路追随，直到人消失在幕布后，才眯了眯眼，嘴角一沉。

 

“老张，新来的魔术师是怎么招的？叫什么？”节目开始后，周九良找了个清静的地方，拨通了张经理的号码。  
“少爷，是小刘找来的，说是叫孟鹤堂，我们看过了，他会得多，人也挺靠谱，就把他留下了。”一看是自家少爷的电话，张经理不敢怠慢，连忙接听。  
“孟鹤堂？”周九良的声音不易察觉地抖了一下。  
“是这个名儿。他来的时候说是还有一份兼职，后半夜在‘冰岛’。不过您放心，耽误不了咱这里。”张经理简直把他知道的都告诉了周九良。  
“嗯。剩下两天还是他？”  
“对，不出意外的话，以后就是小孟接小刘的班。”

 

“冰岛”是周九良哥哥名下的、城里有名的会所。  
不过周九良不常去，他总觉得不自在。

 

孟鹤堂在那里，兼职？兼什么职？

想到这儿，周九良紧抿着双唇，泛白的指节狠狠捏着手机，心上也像被谁揪了一把，又疼又痒。

 

 

*

孟鹤堂第一次上台，收到的反响甚至比小刘还要好。

 

下台时他已经脱了外套，一边拿纸巾把脸上的汗水仔仔细细擦了个干净，一边招呼工作人员帮他把道具摆放好。

周九良在隔间的门后，做贼一般倚在墙上，自己也不清楚自己在偷听什么。  
大概所有与孟鹤堂有关的，他都想听到。

其实孟鹤堂非常谦逊谨慎，除了简单要求几句就是道谢，没有人问他，他也不多说。把所有道具都安顿好后，他也没打算逗留，去更衣室换了便装就要离开。

 

“魔术师叔叔在吗？”门外探进来一枚毛茸茸的小脑袋，拦住了孟鹤堂的去路。

“我就是呀，怎么啦小朋友？”孟鹤堂半跪下来，平视小男孩，揉揉他的头发温柔地问。

“叔叔你还有糖吗？我妹妹生病了，她在家里，不能来，我想让她也吃糖。”六七岁的小男孩觉得自己就是小小男子汉，可以和妹妹分享甜甜的糖果。

“叔叔还有很多，都给你好不好？”孟鹤堂笑着去摸口袋，他真的为小朋友们准备了一大把拐杖糖。

 

“牛牛？跑哪去了？”走廊里传来急躁的女声，伴着嘎达嘎达的高跟鞋声越走越近，“你这小孩儿，我跟你说了别要陌生人的东西！一会看不见你就跑！跟我回家，快点，爸爸还在外面等着呢！”女人气急败坏地拨开男孩要拿糖果的小手，不顾他的挣扎哭闹，拽着胳膊就把人拎走了。  
自始至终也没拿正眼看过孟鹤堂。

 

孟鹤堂眼神黯了黯，司空见惯一般叹了口气，随后站起身来，有礼貌跟其他几位还没离开的演员道别。

 

 

*

孟鹤堂并不知道周九良就在周围不到十几米的距离，默默注视着自己的一举一动。  
正如他不知道嘉年华和“冰岛”都是周家的产业。

 

他对于这个前男友的了解似乎并不多，现在看来甚至都是错误的。

 

三年之前在一起的时候，单知道他会画画，给杂志投过稿，也参加过一些比赛，但是全部都石沉大海。

那时候俩人一起在酒店打工，周九良毛手毛脚的，一周给人摔了四个盘子。老板不乐意了，要辞退他。

 

“不就是几个盘子吗？至于吗？”周九良年轻气盛，做错事理亏还冲人嚷嚷。

“几个盘子？好家伙天天这样摔，我们赚的钱全都给你买新盘子呗？你赶紧滚蛋啊，我们算是雇不起你了。”老板气得直跳脚，指着周九良鼻子骂。

“别别别，我们赔，我们给赔。小孩找个工作挺不容易的，您让他这一次。您看他要是干不成了，我也不能干了。”孟鹤堂把没眼力价的小孩拦在身后，朝老板赔不是。

为了能让老板留下周九良，他甚至拿辞职做威胁。  
孟鹤堂干活多，工资却比其他人少，这样的廉价劳动力在工人紧缺生意红火的时候最吃香，老板舍不得他走。

最后给人家赔了好几十块钱，千恩万谢，还要反复打包票，总算保住了周九良一份工作。

 

“哥，我其实，不干就不干了，也没事儿。”回出租屋的路上，周九良垂着脑袋，捏着孟鹤堂手心，欲言又止地嗫嚅着。

“胡说八道！找份工作多不容易啊，你先安心干着，想画画就画，有什么事哥都帮你。我昨天还留意了杂志上有征画稿的信息，一会你回去看看，啊，别想这么多。”孟鹤堂回握周九良的手，自顾自叹息道，“唉，好好的小孩，也不是吃苦的料，怎么就得给人打工呢？”

 

“哥……”周九良借着路边暗黄的灯光去看孟鹤堂的脸，心里翻涌起万千层波浪，每一朵浪花都刻着孟鹤堂的名字——他就是这个少年人最美好的梦。

“你怎么这么好？”周九良终于忍不住问。  
你为什么对我这么好？

“傻小子，你是我弟弟，我不对你好对谁好？”孟鹤堂笑出了声，以温顺的眉眼回望他。  
夏夜的小虫打他眼前晃过，也像是荡漾在一汪碧波里。

 

“就只是弟弟吗？嗯？只是这样吗？”周九良勾起嘴角，不依不饶，手上一用力，把孟鹤堂拽进自己怀里，趁人还没回过神，就吮吻上他的嘴唇。

这一吻莽撞又生疏，伴着情到深处时细微的水声，让孟鹤堂的嘴角舌尖直发麻。

 

“航航……回去，回去的……让人看见……” 孟鹤堂攥着周九良胸前的衣襟，低声喘息道。两人错乱的呼吸交织在一起，氤氲在夏日夜晚湿热的空气中。

 

那一夜，少年人生平第一次体验到肉体和灵魂无与伦比的欢愉。  
他把自己誊写在美梦中，一笔一划，极尽虔诚。  
孟鹤堂皱着眉，强迫自己的身体接纳周九良毫无经验地翻覆作乱，一如他纵容周九良平日的任性和胡来。

 

“孟哥，我是谁？”周九良与他十指相扣，每动一下就要问一个问题。

“嗯……你是，航航……是我的航航……”

“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你……最爱你。”

“孟哥，你会不会一直和我在一起？”

“会……我们一起……啊……”孟鹤堂的身体仿佛被开发到极致，在四条腿的小铁床上，伴着吱吱呀呀的摇摆声，用仅存的理智回答周九良。

 

我最爱你。这是最轻率，也是最郑重的表白。

孟鹤堂流下两颗泪珠，一颗没入发鬓，一颗洇入床单。  
周九良见不得人掉泪，尤其见不得孟鹤堂掉泪，一下子慌了神，连忙低头吻去：“对不起孟哥 ，让你疼了。”

“没事，航航……没事的。”

 

是痛的，但也是快乐的。

孟鹤堂的眼泪抑制不住地流淌出来，这场盛会让他终于能够远离混乱市井中的喧嚣，与他的小爱人一起沉浮欲海。

如果可以，他希望永远都不要结束。

 

 

＊

可是怎么就分开了呢？

谁能一直过自己想要的日子？谁能总是如愿同喜欢的人在一起？  
理想拉你遨游月背，现实就让你大马路上都能栽得人仰马翻。

 

 

不久之后孟鹤堂的父亲打来电话，让他回去结婚。

那人是孟鹤堂小学同学，家里有宅子有地，镇上的买卖做得也好，什么也不图，就是看上了孟鹤堂这个人。人家说了，只要孟鹤堂能和他结婚，就出钱给他弟弟治病。

“辉啊，回家来吧。回家就有法儿给你弟治病。”父亲在电话里半命令半哀求道。

那你们就这样把我卖掉了吗？孟鹤堂想质问，一时竟不知道该质问谁。

他是长子，是哥哥，说白了，他活该。

 

 

快半夜了，孟鹤堂走在去“冰岛”的路上。  
他早就习惯了很久不早睡。  
再过一会儿，舞台上红的绿的灯光就会打透他单薄的躯壳，照着他撩人的舞姿，也照着有钱人纸醉金迷的奢靡生活。 

这份工作很危险，但是能让他有足够的钱。  
弟弟的病难治，所谓的丈夫其实并不愿意出钱。  
离婚，是孟鹤堂这两年来做得最强硬决绝的事。  
他不能再在家里等下去，便又出来工作。除了每个月固定时间给家里打钱，其余的时间并不跟家里联系——他始终带着怨怼。

 

孟鹤堂把手伸进外兜口袋，摸出一颗水果糖，剥开了含进嘴里，可是苦涩的味道怎么也压不住。

 

 

*

周九良哪能想到这样的恶俗戏码会在自己身上上演。  
人一走，他才发觉自己竟然连孟鹤堂家在哪里都无所知。

一想起孟鹤堂，就是他的体贴和顺，是他轻似春风般的耳语，是他滚烫的热情，是他这个人，没有任何附属和杂质。

只是他。

可是现在显然不够。

 

周九良攥着孟鹤堂留下的一千块钱，奔到大哥那里，想让他帮忙查孟鹤堂的下落，却被告知自己即将出国。

 

“爸的意思很明确，出国深造，再回来接手家业，东边的地马上就重建，到时候那里就是你的。爸说你还小，他都能原谅你。这半年多你离家出走也够了，闹完了还得回来当周家的儿子。”大哥传达了周父的意思。

“我不！哥你帮帮我，我得找到他！”周九良带着哭腔，几乎要跪倒在哥哥面前。

“后天的飞机，所有东西都帮你办好了，你只管去。”  
铁石心肠，不为所动。

 

 

＊

孟鹤堂戴上银边面具，劲爆的音乐一响，他马上就变了一个人似的。  
贴身的薄毛衣勾勒出他身上至美的线条，面具衬托着一丝神秘的诱惑。  
先不提细直的腿和扭动的胯，单是一把杨柳腰，就让台下的各位按捺不住，更别说周九良了。

孟鹤堂的身体随着节奏律动，灯光时不时打在他优美的锁骨上，从他轻咬着的下唇上一闪而过——这就是最为迷人的盘中餐。

他的每一个动作都在令周九良迸发的边缘撩拨，像是故意拿羽毛搔他的心。

 

周九良没法再忍耐，但是刚要上前，就被人抢了先。

 

“孟仙儿……来，陪爷喝一杯！”油腻的男人醉得东倒西歪，在众目睽睽之下爬上舞台，一手举着酒杯用胳膊去揽孟鹤堂的肩膀，另一只手不老实地乱摸。

 

常来的人都心知肚明，孟仙儿虽然跳舞，但从来不做别的事——大概是因为上头有人护着。

今天这位也是吃了豹子胆，喝了点酒不知被谁怂恿着，直往枪口上撞。  
孟鹤堂强忍着厌恶，试图扒开箍在自己腰上的胳膊，却又怕下手重了伤了这个金贵的老爷。

但是他必须要逃掉，至少先躲过这一次。

 

“哎呦喂！”原本色眯眯醉醺醺的人下一瞬间便发出一声惨叫，被人踹倒在地上，破口大骂，“谁他娘的踢老子？”

“周九良。”周九良几乎是咬着牙说出自己的名字。

身后的孟鹤堂猛地一颤，瞪大了眼睛，面具遮住他震惊又诧异的表情，却藏不住他微微抽搐的唇。

 

“你是哪来的小崽子，坏了老子的好事！你知不知道老子是谁！”地上的人被七手八脚地搀扶起来，酒精上头让他敢捂着腰继续骂。

 

“我只知道我要让你进得来出不去！”  
先前孟鹤堂肆无忌惮地在台上接受众人不怀好意的目光，现在这个人又不知死活地火上浇油，周九良一想到就怒不可遏。  
他双臂一甩便挣开阻拦，揪住人的领子就要打。

“孟仙儿走啦！” 周九良一拳还没落下，就听见不知谁说了一句。  
这一句话比任何阻拦都好使。

 

周九良追着那道瘦削的背影，像是追着一场破碎的梦。  
他想要努力拼凑，可是那个人似乎不肯给他机会。  
从一开始，仿佛全世界都不肯给他机会。

周九良只觉得有人扼住了他的气管，将所有流沙淤泥都灌注在他的胸腔。  
他头上青筋凸起，呼吸急促，奔跑在长廊里的某个瞬间甚至让他想放声大哭。

 

但是孟鹤堂就在眼前了！  
就那么真实又不真实地出现在周九良眼前。

 

 

＊

在与周九良的博弈中，孟鹤堂从来都是输家。

 

周九良把人堵在洗手间，咔哒一声锁了门，通红着眼一步一步靠近他。

“九良……”就像一个做坏事被人撞破的孩子，孟鹤堂嗫嚅着不知该如何解释。

“为什么不告诉我，你原本是要结婚的？”

听到周九良的逼问，孟鹤堂的慌乱无措悉数化作委屈和酸楚。

原来你帮我又截我，是要拿这陈年旧事来臊我。  
你不问问我过得好不好，不问问我现在还喜不喜欢唱歌，不问问我右耳的耳洞为什么重新长上了，却偏偏来揭我心上的疤。

“周少爷，你不是也什么都没告诉过我吗？”孟鹤堂脖子一梗，直直地对上周九良的眼神。  
他打算破罐破摔。

 

周九良原本因为追上孟鹤堂而消下的火气又蹭地蹿到头顶。

“是不是只要有钱，就可以这样对你。”他把人抵在洗手池边缘，强行挤进孟鹤堂的双腿，发狠似的在他暴露的锁骨上烙下一个令人吃痛的吻，“我也有钱，比他们还有钱。”

 

“你，混账！周九良！”眼泪沾湿了孟鹤堂愠怒的声音。他的腰被硌地生疼，不得不用双手撑住身后冰冷的大理石台。

 

“你的小朋友知道你给他表演完之后还会到这里来吗？他知道你还会跳这种舞吗？为什么要戴面具？怕谁认出来？你的面具呢？扔了？他们不喜欢你戴面具上床吗？”  
周九良想，如果孟鹤堂希望他像其他人一样充满恶趣味，那么他就可以，甚至可以更恶毒。

可是他错了。  
心尖上的人问出这种话，简直比一枪击中心脏还要命。

 

“住口！周九良，别再说了！”

“你自己都做了，为什么不让我说？你对他们也这么凶吗？”

“好……”孟鹤堂盯着眼前的人到失神，放弃般地吐出一口气，“你可以说，尽管说。我还告诉你，只要他们给钱，我就可以很温柔。我需要钱，我不像你，周少爷。”他故意把最后三个字咬得很重。

本来就够苦，还有人来添堵，而且这个人偏偏是周九良，简直让人窒息。

 

“孟鹤堂！”周九良骂了一声，“你他妈凭什么这么作践自己！他们是什么东西，凭什么碰你！我那么想你，你凭什么这样？”

周九良觉得自己才是受了委屈的一方，他的动作也随着口气变得更加粗鲁，但还是顾及着孟鹤堂的腰，带着人转了一圈，自己靠在洗手池边，把孟鹤堂紧紧搂在怀里。他的两手从后边摸进孟鹤堂的衣服，一只手向上摸索他光滑的脊背，一只手向下探寻那个隐秘的小洞。

 

周九良让湿热的鼻息流连在孟鹤堂的耳后脖颈，又衔住他微微战栗的耳垂咬了一口，惹的人发出一声轻呼后，他便趁机撬开人的牙关，于津液交融中，尝到一丝水果糖的甜味。

两人的炽热抵在一起，相互摩擦，却完全抚慰不了对方。  
随着孟鹤堂的斥责声越来越低，面色也变得潮红，周九良把一个指头伸进他体内。

“嗯！别……别在这里……”孟鹤堂的眼角悬着泪珠，双手攀着人的肩膀，轻轻咬了咬周九良的衬衣领子。

 

为什么屈服了呢？  
他已经两年没做过，离开周九良后，他从来没有在这件事上快乐过。  
可是他的生活需要快乐，哪怕仅仅是肉体。

 

周九良的心一荡，一把将人抱起，却又听见孟鹤堂呢喃：“除了他，再没人碰过我。”

他一定要解释，也要再次提醒周九良，他结过婚，也离过婚，他的身体早就不是周九良独自占有过的。

 

周九良的脚步僵住了。  
忽然好累，累得他一步也迈不出，就这么抱着孟鹤堂定在原地。

墙上的镜子映出两人的虚像。  
周九良毫不费力地抱着孟鹤堂，手腕被他腿弯的骨头硌得有点酸。  
怀里的人此刻正把头靠在自己肩上，将粗笨的呼吸声送进自己的耳朵，好像是在啜泣。

这个人曾经掏出一整颗心对自己好，支持周九良遭到家人嫌弃的梦想；在自己的日子也难过的时候，还要伸出手来帮周九良；身处异国他乡，周九良也常常靠着回想他的温存来度过漫漫长夜。

 

这么好的人失而复得，还有什么怨言？还想要求什么？

 

“只要是你就够了。”  
想通了这点，周九良心里轻松，疾步走到门口，身子稍稍往下一沉，开了门锁，抱着孟鹤堂往最顶层走去。

 

 

*

豪华套间的大床宽敞柔软，孟鹤堂陷进被子里，感受着周九良的气息和人一起压下来，接着便把自己陷得更深。

他们鼻尖摩挲着鼻尖，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，在深沉的夏夜里，彼此交换气息，托付真心。

点点红痕绽放在孟鹤堂瓷白的肌肤上，像是香醇牛奶中冲泡的树莓干。

周九良把自己送到最幽深紧致的密谷，潺潺的水声不绝于耳，啁啾的鸟鸣也此起彼伏——都是他喜欢的声音，是最能催生出七情六欲的奇药。  
他宁愿永远沉醉其中，拥抱着他的美梦，跨过春秋四时，再不醒来。

 

孟鹤堂也终于再一次体会到了与周九良灵肉合一的美妙，尽管他还是会痛，但小孩已经比第一次温柔太多，会照顾人的感受，会慢慢地收放自己。

他是心满意足地将自己交付的。  
他不在乎周九良是否误会过他，也不在乎他对自己隐瞒家世。  
他这三十年顾及得太多，他不想再被这些可有可无的琐事牵绊。

 

这一场情事接近尾声时已经是后半夜。  
孟鹤堂索性借着身下的抽痛一股脑哭出来，引得让周九良心疼地拥吻他，继而心安理得地把所有混沌和狼藉都留给周九良。

 

*

周九良收拾停当一切，就听见枕边一阵震动，来电显示是“大哥”。

 

“结束了？”大哥颇有意味地问了一句。  
“嗯……”周九良把刚刚点着的烟放进嘴里吸了一口，问道，“哥，是不是你？”  
“废话，不是我还能是谁？我不得上心看着你的人，不然你回来不认我这个大哥怎么办？”大哥在电话那端骂了他这小白眼狼一声。

 

周九良笑了，还是不放心地问：“爸怎么说？”  
“爸说就不该让你出什么国，现在回来还是一心想着画画，他年纪大了管不了你这么多，只要你照看好自己，把人家也照看好就行。到时候别说到了咱们周家来受了委屈，不然都丢不起那人。”  
“哎！谢谢爸！谢谢哥！”周九良笑得宛如一个得了糖果的孩子，差点在走廊里跳起来。

他回身把烟掐灭，在外面散足了味才重新进房间。

 

孟鹤堂大抵是太疲惫，没有被周九良的大动作吵醒，翻了个身接着睡去。

周九良从背后拥住他，吻了吻他精致的蝴蝶骨，一夜安眠。

 

*

孟鹤堂比周九良醒得早，微肿的眼皮和嘴唇，身上斑驳的痕迹，还有酸痛的下身都在提醒他昨晚发生了什么。 

他实在起不来，索性躺回去，盯着天花板放空自己，等周九良醒过来。

 

“孟哥，醒这么早？”周九良想到人昨晚上被自己折腾地够呛，便伸手笨拙地揉上孟鹤堂的腰。

“嗯。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，嗓子都是哑的，声音非常难听，干脆不再说话。  
其实也没什么可说的了，满腔的爱意在昨晚已经断断续续地和着泪水被周九良吞进肚子。  
他们都已经知道对方的心意。

就这一次吧，再让他这一次。孟鹤堂正想着，就被周九良拨进怀抱。

 

然后他听见周九良说“对不起”。

 

不用对不起，也没有什么好对不起的。  
都是因为我爱你，所以我愿意。

 

 

*后记

 

“走孟哥，我带你坐过山车。”从嘉年华游乐园的旋转木马上下来，周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手想玩更过瘾的。  
“不去不去。”孟鹤堂直摇头，央求道，“咱不去那个。”  
“好吧，那你还想玩什么？”  
“嗯……吃个冰激凌再说吧。”

周九良说只要一个，孟鹤堂果真听话，就让小姑娘给打了一个冰激凌，还要求在旋尖撒上彩色的小糖果。

“给。”孟鹤堂笑着把冰激凌递到周九良嘴边。  
第一口要给最亲爱的人。

“不太甜。”周九良抿了一小下，嘴一撅，皱着眉头说。

“啊？”孟鹤堂狐疑地尝试了一口，“这不是挺甜的？”

“嗯，现在很甜了。”周九良含住孟鹤堂的嘴唇，从他口中索取未化掉的奶油和小糖果，末了还不餍足地咂咂嘴。

“化了！”孟鹤堂啧了一声，拍了一下周九良的胯骨作为惩罚。

 

看周九良还呲着牙傻乐，孟鹤堂一面品味冰激凌一面示意周九良：“看看。”

周九良一摸方才被孟鹤堂拍过的地方——恰好是他的口袋，然后从里面翻出两颗水果糖。

裤子是为了今天出来玩新换的，糖一定是孟鹤堂刚才偷偷放的。

周九良恨自己忘记了——他的孟哥是魔术师啊。

“神了，孟哥！你还会什么？你还有什么是我不知道的？”周九良雀跃地像是发现了新大陆。  
“你不知道的多了。以后慢慢就知道了。”孟鹤堂骄傲地把冰激凌的壳子啃掉。

 

后来，周九良的系列画作“嘉年华”获了奖。  
画中是驯兽师的小熊走钢丝，是星星眼大嘴巴的小丑在滑稽地舞蹈，是要到糖果的小男孩满足的笑脸。

 

最后一张，是拿着冰激凌和自己亲吻的孟鹤堂。

右下角还有两行行楷小字：  
感谢你给我了解你的机会。  
从今往后，跟你在一起的每一天，都是我的嘉年华。

 

END.


	2. 0807七夕·千古

上仙良×狐妖堂  
OOC，不上升  
许嵩歌曲《千古》和剧版《花千骨》的灵感  
私设很多，里边任何东西都请不要当真，都是我胡乱编的！

1w预警

（ 让我们在七夕佳节，痛痛快快 完完整整地搞一把狐狸！

 

————

 

 

1.夏蝉冬雪，不过轮回一瞥。

夏日爱变脸，前一刻热浪滚滚，下一刻便雷电大作。

乌云压顶的时候周航正背着一个小包袱赶路，去昆仑山的这一道他走了好久，没遇上妖邪作祟，还算平平安安，这场大雨若是下来，就成了最大的阻挠。

周航四处张望发现了一座破庙，正要跑过去躲雨，就听见草丛里有动静。

这荒郊野外的保不齐有野兽，周航心生恐惧，把包袱紧紧抱在怀里，挪动脚步正要踉跄跑开，却听见粗重的呼吸有一阵没一阵的传到他耳朵里。

是人。男人。很痛苦的男人。  
周航通过这个声音判断出。

他抬头看了看天，视线穿不透黑压压的云，闪电耀得眼难以睁开，炸雷劈下来的时候，草丛里一声清晰的呜咽。

 

周航深深吐了口气定心神，拨开半人高的杂草，入眼的是一个衣衫半解面色苍白的男子侧躺在地上，好像要奋力爬起来，他眉头紧紧拧在一起，薄薄的月白衫子没有系好露出一大片胸膛，小腿也露在外面，一道长长的口子从脚踝延伸到小腿再没入衣服里，染的衣摆血迹斑斑。  
一个受伤的男子没什么好怕的，可怕的是，他身后长了尾巴，银白色的，还有好几条！

 

“啊！妖怪啊！”  
周航吓得跌倒在地，整个身子都不听使唤，手脚并用地扑腾，腿软得站不起来。

草丛猛地骚动起来，周航瞪大了眼，看见男子摇晃着站起来，嘴角挂着鲜血，应当是被什么人伤了，衣服松松垮垮地套在身上，极不合身。他身后的尾巴毫无规则地摆动，恹恹无力。

九尾狐妖，生性残暴，喜吃人。  
周航被脑子里跳过的几句话骇得晕了头，连逃命都忘了，眼睁睁看着他流着血朝自己这边过来，眼睁睁看着他尾巴越来越多，又眼睁睁看着他倒在自己身上。

 

又是一个雷。

身上的人明显哆嗦了一下，冰凉的胸膛贴着周航的侧脸，他听见他说：帮帮我。

 

阿弥陀佛菩萨保佑，我救他一命他莫要吃我，拜托拜托。

周航闭上眼睛做足了心理建设，掀开男子爬起来，把自己的小包袱挂在他脖子上，费了好些力气才将人背起来。

看着这么瘦怎么这么沉呢。

十七岁的小少年举步维艰，雷一个又一个劈下来，身上的人就不住地颤抖。

 

周航这才想到狐妖怕打雷。

“你，你再忍忍，你别怕，我们去前面，就快到了。”他一面走一面安慰，这人口中的血滴到他衣襟上，混着噼里啪啦落下的雨，洇开再洇开，直到两个人都淋湿了，才来到破庙。

 

把人放下的时候，周航发现他身后的尾巴全然消失了。

狐妖是吸人阳气的，少年人元气旺盛，大概助了他。  
周航挠了挠头，算了，让他吸吧。

 

这时狐妖说话了：“扶我起来。”  
周航便握着他的手把他拉起来，这手是冰冷的，让他怀疑自己救了一个鬼。

 

“我，我帮你包扎一下吧？”周航指了指他腿上的伤。  
“不碍事，坐远点。”狐妖拒绝了他。

 

于是周航便听话地跑到破庙的角落，结了蛛网的仙人菩萨他全不认得，他只认得眼前这个不知姓名狐妖。

狐妖做法给自己疗伤，伤他的人仿佛下了很重的手，他试了三次，吐了三次血，吐得眉头解不开，吐得地上衣服上都是血污，吐得殷红的血沿着下巴往下淌自己痛得没力气睁眼。

周航心悸，泪眼蒙蒙却不敢近前。

 

好在第四次终于成功，他双目紧闭盘腿端坐，银色的气流盘旋着将他罩住。

周航一瞬不瞬地盯着他，怕他好过来反咬一口把自己杀了，又怕他好不过来。

没过一会，狐妖的眉头渐渐舒展，脸上恢复了血色，身上的血迹伤痕眨眼就消失不见。

他好过来了。周航心想，不自觉地松了口气。

 

外面的雨越下越大，没有停下的势头，今天注定要耗在这里不能赶路了。

周航扭头的功夫，离他几步远的人就已经到了眼前。  
狐妖俯身歪头看他，衣襟大敞，呼吸轻快，朝周航伸出一只手。

 

利爪似的，像是来取命。

“啊！别别，别杀我，我什么都不会说的！求求你！”

周航缩在角落大声喊叫，直到狐妖摘去他头上的杂草，在他身边坐下来说了句“我不伤你”，他才缓过神，意识到自己失态了。

 

“谢谢你，小公子。”狐妖的声音好听得很，不娇不媚，平缓和气，却听得周航红了脸。

“我叫周航，不是小公子。”他解释道。

“航航。”

“你呢，你叫什么？”周航更羞了，心里不服气，觉得他应该礼尚往来。

狐妖迟疑了一下，还是告诉他：“孟鹤堂。”

“孟——”周航一时间竟不知道该如何叫他，他说不出“堂堂”这样亲昵的称呼。

“哥哥。”孟鹤堂笑着教他。

“孟哥。”

 

“凉吗，来烤烤。”孟鹤堂笑得更欢，捻了捻周航湿透的衣服，点燃不知是谁燃剩的柴火。  
破庙里阴冷，没有夏天的滋味，周航非常给面子地打了个喷嚏，靠近了火堆。

“航航是要去哪儿？”

“昆仑山。”

“那还要走两天。”

“我已经走了半个月了，两天不算什么。”

“半个月，你自己走来的？”孟鹤堂有些诧异，“没遇上……什么不对劲的事吗？”  
他怕说魔族鬼族会吓到这个孩子。

“没有。”周航茫然地摇头。

孟鹤堂打量他一番，开口道:“明日一早我送你，眨眼就到了。”

“果真？你能送我？我没有钱，雇不来马车，顶着火辣的太阳走了半月，脚底也磨坏了。”周航越说越低迷，忽然想起什么，“那你这么厉害，为什么会被人伤了？”

孟鹤堂躺在草垛上：“我一时大意让他们得逞，以后不会了。”

周航也躺下，跟孟鹤堂挨在一起：“好！我若是能拜师，就得一直在昆仑山学艺，要是拜不成师，你能收留我吗？”

“我是狐妖，你非但不怕我还要跟着我？”孟鹤堂看着他眨眨眼。

“不怕你，你和他们不一样。”周航憨笑。

“如何不一样？”

“我小时候听老人讲，狐妖用魅惑之术蛊惑人心，引人上钩还食人心。你却没有。”

“那老人有没有告诉过你，不要只见一面就妄下定论？”孟鹤堂道。

“不会错的，你是好狐狸……”周航翻翻身喃喃细语。

 

小儿只看表象不究内里，不知这世上最毒的蛊，叫做心甘情愿。

 

孟鹤堂默默笑了，不再与他争辩，只觉得他声音越来越小，滚烫的气息喷涌而来，转头看见周航面色潮红嘴唇发颤，摸摸额头——发烧了。

周航靠上来，发热的脸颊贴上孟鹤堂凉凉的胸膛乞求降温，口中还不停说着话。

“孟哥……”  
“嗯？”孟鹤堂哭笑不得，心怀愧疚，说到底周航还是因为救他，又淋雨又背人这才生了病，也便纵容了他的无礼行径。

 

孟鹤堂一边替周航解风寒一边听他意识浅薄地说话。

“拜师学艺很苦吧……”怀里的人蹭了蹭，身上轻松舒适了不少。  
“很苦。修炼更苦。”  
“我想修炼，成神成仙。”  
“成神成仙做什么？”  
“保护想保护的人。”  
“你有要保护的人吗？”  
“爹娘都走了，本来没有的。可是现在有了，我学成了，就能保护你不再受这么重的伤。”

孟鹤堂目光躲闪，不曾想到这个只有一面之缘的少年竟对他有如此深情厚谊。  
而他从小就被母亲教育，宁可相信鬼族都不要相信人的话，凡人太善变。

 

于是孟鹤堂不再应他，使了个小法术让周航安静下来。

 

雨在夜里悄悄停了。

 

周航是被知了声叫醒的，原本听起来尖锐聒噪的叫声现在也莫名悦耳起来。

孟鹤堂看起来比昨晚气色还好，笑着叫周航。  
周航见他衣衫依旧半敞开着，让白莹莹的皮肉晃了眼，耳根都红透了去替他拢衣服。

孟鹤堂不拒绝，看着他的动作嘴角上扬，末了无事发生一样送他去昆仑山。

 

说一眨眼是夸张了些，不过的御风确实快，一盏茶的功夫就到了昆仑山脚下。

 

“我不能在这里久待，你自己上去吧。”

仙云缭绕的山体，高大威严的山门，让周航不由得心生向往。

可他又有些不舍：“还会再见吗，我们？”

“会。”孟鹤堂说，“但是莫要告诉别人你见过我，懂了吗？”

周航点点头，又望了一眼山门，再回身时人就不见了。

 

他的眼底闪过一抹黯然，甩甩头上了山。

 

 

第一年冬天，师父就赐给周航新的名字，叫做九良。

人们只知周九良是昆仑山最出众的弟子，却不知他为了学艺修炼吃遍人间苦头。

他变得沉稳，老练，成熟，勇毅。  
也变得内敛，寡言，含蓄，淡漠。

 

他在负手持剑立在雪地里，就让人望而生畏。

 

 

2.悟道修炼，难舍一生缘劫。

地狱的出口在中元节前夜被打开，逃窜出的厉鬼为祸人间。

孟鹤堂带人追族里出逃的叛徒，路上适逢厉鬼作乱，一众人鬼打作一团。

 

“哪来的胆子在这儿撒野！”孟鹤堂气急，发九成功力抓了叛徒，却让厉鬼跑了一个。

“带他回去！我去追！”孟鹤堂吩咐手下，话音犹在，人早没了影子。

 

厉鬼难缠，逃得也快，眼见要追上了，突然间剑光闪现，黑暗中跳出一个人影先于孟鹤堂与之缠斗起来。

剑光照亮那人的脸，孟鹤堂看清之后像是被定在原地，不出手，甚至连动也不动。

 

最后一剑让厉鬼灰飞烟灭，剑气未消，直直地冲孟鹤堂袭来。他躲闪未及被击得飞了出去，痛呼了一声，染了灰的白衣被揉碎。

 

“你没事吧！”周九良连忙收了剑去扶孟鹤堂，得到一口鲜血的回应。

周九良这才明白自己失手伤了人，这人吐了血，惹得他心口蓦地一疼，好像见不得人吐血一样。

见周九良无措，孟鹤堂便了然。  
成仙之前历劫的人身上法力少，看来周九良是发愁不能施法为他疗伤了。

 

“回家……”孟鹤堂不为难他，只是虚弱地开口，周九良便抱他回去。

 

“家”是母亲还在世时带着年幼的孟鹤堂住的小屋，就离刚才抓住叛徒的地方不远。

孟鹤堂躺在床上，周九良忙前忙后给他端水抓药煎药熬药，喂他喝下的时候天都快亮了。

孟鹤堂暗自苦笑，自己还从来没吃过凡人的草药，着实难喝到让人想咬舌头，但他还是说：“多谢公子。”

“我叫周九良，叫我九良就好。原是我把你打伤，这些都是我该做的，你不必谢我。”周九良满脸歉疚，想必千余年来从未出过这样的过错。

“家里没人，要劳烦九良照料我几天了。”孟鹤堂扯着嘴角笑了笑，心下思忖周九良果然厉害，刚才明明是假装吐血，而且运气护体，受了他一剑之后肋下还是疼的要命。

“自然。”周九良毫不推脱，“你呢，怎么称呼你？”  
周九良想，总不能把人伤了却连人家的名字也不知道。

孟鹤堂说了自己的名字，又说：“我衣服坏了。”

“我去帮你拿。”

“好，随便拿一件吧。”

 

周九良转身从衣柜里挑了一件孔雀蓝锦服，私心觉得孟鹤堂穿着好看，回头的时候人就已经把衣服脱了。

孟鹤堂背对着他，长发披散，脊柱上的文身大概是从后颈延伸到腰际，没进围在他腰间的薄被中，不知还要通向哪里，蝴蝶骨轻轻地动，腰窝也若隐若现。  
而床上的人好像全然不知自己多让人脸红，兀自把坏掉的衣服叠了叠扔到床尾，等着周九良来。

随后身后一温，衣服就披在肩上了。

 

“怎么是这件？”孟鹤堂笑着问他，一抬头就看见周九良红热的耳朵。

“这件，不可以吗？”

“可以，很好看，我最喜欢。”

 

“你好了？你能坐起来了。”周九良忽然发觉不对劲。

“不。这里还很疼，好像被刺穿了一样。”孟鹤堂摸摸自己的肋骨，一副强忍着的模样，“可我得换衣服，总不能让你亲自动手吧。”

“抱歉。”周九良垂下眼眸。

孟鹤堂不再言语，在心中盘算着该到日子了。

 

当年孟鹤堂被族人陷害身受重伤逃出来，又遭到雷雨天命悬一线，谁道碰上个一心去昆仑山学艺的天真少年，什么小伎俩都不用施他就把自己救了。  
少年迷迷糊糊中甚至立了山盟海誓，说的什么保护不保护的话，孟鹤堂虽然没有当真，但是担心周航当真。

 

他封住周航关于自己的记忆，一来怕暴露，二来怕他分心影响修炼。

 

孟鹤堂早就看出周航不简单，十七岁的凡人少年独自一个人走半月有余去昆仑山，路上的鬼怪都对他敬而远之，自己吸他的一点阳气就能恢复不少体力，他绝不是普通人。  
孟鹤堂怀疑他带了补天石的精魂，如果是真的，昆仑山掌门必定会重用他。

 

就算现在不把记忆解开，随着他修炼的深入，封印也自然会被磨灭，不过如今孟鹤堂要早早帮他一把。

 

 

周九良照顾了孟鹤堂十天，仿佛不曾察觉到哪里不妥。  
他们好像在一起生活过很久，一切都是默契的，不言而喻的。

周九良不善言表，有话都是孟鹤堂说。  
可是他知道自己在变，他好像又成为了周航，一腔莫名的热诚，想要交给对的人。

 

一天早上，周九良问孟鹤堂：“你还记不记得那座破庙？”

“怎么？”孟鹤堂目光闪动，问道，“什么破庙？”

周九良却突然摇头笑了：“我糊涂了，梦里的吧。”

孟鹤堂也跟着笑，三言两语把这事岔过去。

 

当天晚上孟鹤堂躺在床上假寐，房间门被什么人打开。

尽管闭着眼睛，他还是能感觉到眼前寒光一闪。孟鹤堂知道，这是周九良拿剑指着他的喉咙。

但他不睁眼，好像真的陷入梦乡一样，呼吸均匀，睡容温和。  
过了很久，剑光收了，房间门打开又关上。

孟鹤堂这才睁开眼，不易察觉地勾了勾唇角。

 

 

临走那天孟鹤堂叫周九良帮他画眉毛。

他说：“航航，来帮帮孟哥。”

周九良愣了一会儿，说声“好”。

 

他坐在孟鹤堂身侧，伸出两指捏起人的下巴，孟鹤堂就顺势抬眼看他。

一双翦水秋瞳，一对盈盈眼波。  
孟鹤堂眼角堆情思，眉梢藏风韵，似笑非笑地瞧着周九良。  
瞧他修长一双手不去拿剑不去施法偏来为他握眉笔，瞧他炯炯两只眼不看昆仑不看众生偏要看他这心思千回百转的狐妖，瞧他薄薄两片猫唇不念咒语不训弟子，却偏要，偏要如何？  
想到这儿孟鹤堂就笑了，他一笑，春风骀荡花开遍野。

 

周九良对此却如同视而不见，手向来稳，给孟鹤堂仔仔细细画好了眉毛。

眉笔放下，周九良的手不松开，反而越来越紧。

 

孟鹤堂抬手在房间里施了雾，昆仑山掌门眼前的千里镜中就变得一片模糊。

紧接着周九良的唇便欺上来，毫无章法可寻地吮吻孟鹤堂。两人交锋碰撞，久久不肯分离，津液中甚至涌现了血的腥甜。  
孟鹤堂只觉得自己被周九良大力往怀里按，他的手扣在他脑后，若是这时周九良心念一动，只一下就能要了孟鹤堂的命。

而孟鹤堂恍若不顾，只是回应他，全心全意回应他。

 

 

“一千两百零九年。”末了，孟鹤堂用舌尖描周九良的唇边，含混地说。

一千两百零九年之后，我们又重逢。

 

“记着我？”周九良离开之前问道。

“我会记住你。”

 

 

3.白纸画卷难绘你，不染纤尘的容颜。

师兄栾云平来和周九良过招，夸赞他法力大增，不日就能接手掌门之位，周九良只是笑笑，说自己没那个心思。

 

“没那个心思，那你有什么心思？”刚劲有力的声音从身后传来，两人连忙转身行礼叫“师父”。

“平儿回去，九良留下，我有话说。”

 

郭掌门走在前，一步踏碎一小片仙云，回身甩给周九良一方丝娟：“这是什么？”

周九良连忙接在怀里，展开来看，上面赫然是裸露着脊背的孟鹤堂，寥寥几笔难绘他的风姿，只是周九良练功之余独自隔靴搔痒罢了，现下竟然到了师父手里。  
周九良满脸通红，抿着嘴不答话。

 

“为师赐你们一众弟子名字的时候，让你们发的什么誓？”  
“弟子……定当潜心修炼，降妖伏魔，振兴师门，报天下苍生。”  
“你就是这样回报天下苍生的？”郭掌门愠怒道。

周九良垂首，依旧不答。

“你命中本就与狐犯克，历劫的时候心软不杀他未能成仙，又苦苦修炼了这些年才成上仙。我原以为你蹚过刀山火海就能把他忘了，想不到你如此痴情。”郭掌门连连摇头，“别忘了，你这一身伤痕可都是拜他所赐。”

“是弟子愚钝，辜负师父和师门期望，与他人无关。”

“你确实愚钝，竟然不按着我教给你的方法释放补天石的法力，却想着刻意压制。补天石是天地孕育日月所生，上古女娲所用的灵石，它的威力你能压制得住吗？再这样下去，恐怕连你自己的法力都会被它反噬。”

“补天石的精魂蕴含的法力过多，弟子怕……”周九良还没说完，郭掌门就抬了抬手，不让他辩解。

“我知道你心里想的什么。掌门之位该怎么传，昆仑山日后如何发展，我心里都有数。近百年来仙界势力衰落，魔族妖族一再挑衅，你若还留在昆仑山，就势必会和他在战场上相见。他是妖帝的继承人，道行颇深，心思缜密，倘若针锋相对，你怕不是他的对手。”

“可他绝不昏庸无道不明事理，接手妖族后也不会同魔族勾结。”周九良拱手而立，“师父，别人不知道您还不知道吗？明明是茅山先动了歪心思，放傀儡鬼去扰乱妖族，为什么在各大门派口中，妖族反倒成了祸害，一定要除之而后快？”

 

他少时就学正邪不两立，学邪不压正嫉恶如仇。可是如今却困扰，究竟什么是正，什么是邪？  
说到底，是他从未把孟鹤堂归到邪的一方。

 

“九良啊，并不是我们要除谁，要臣服谁。”郭掌门顿了顿，“我已活了一万四千年，命数将尽，我必须把一切安排妥当才能走得放心。依照现在的形势，如果各大门派再起内讧，仙界因此自顾不暇，魔族和妖族必然趁此生起更多祸端。这一仗不打且罢，真到了无可挽回的地步，你是能活，孟鹤堂也能活，可是昆仑山会岌岌可危，人间百姓更活不了啊。”

“师父……”周九良心头动容，一时不知说什么好。

他懂了师父的意思，却始终不愿意与孟鹤堂兵戈相向。

 

周九良的确说过心系众生，铮铮誓言不容置疑。  
可周航也确确实实说过要保护孟鹤堂，是少时最初最纯的承诺。

难道终是不能两全？

 

周九良回去之后静坐了三天，起来第一件事就是翻手毁了画着孟鹤堂的丝娟。

 

多事之秋，我没有资格再想你。

 

师父把掌门之位和宝剑传给栾云平，自己踏云归去，隐居山林，寿终正寝。

 

这之后，周九良时常梦魇。

他梦到三界大乱，眼前一片火光，耳边是尖叫和惊呼，他踏着尸骨一步一步漫无目的，被一根腿骨绊倒跌在血泊中，抬头认出眼前的尸体是孟鹤堂，周九良失声大哭，却听见有人叫他“航航”，他转过头，是母亲坐在石凳上向他伸手，母亲背后是晴天白云温柔山川，她用手背抹去周九良的泪珠，柔声哄他不要哭，她总是这么和顺地把世间柔情都给唯一的儿子，周九良听话点头不再哭泣，忽然间乌云密布电闪雷鸣，他跌坐在路边，看着虚弱的孟鹤堂朝自己走来，他背起他一步三颤地往破庙走，救活了孟鹤堂却又用剑指着他，周九良的手在抖，他的剑不再凌厉，月亮沉了又沉，他终于下不去手，收了剑离开，关了房间门就迈进寒冰火海，他的左边身子被灼烧，右边被冰冻，全身撕裂一样痛苦，周九良强忍着承受这非人的折磨，只因这是成仙的最后一条路。

像这样的真实经历和虚妄的想象杂糅在一起出现在周九良梦里，每次醒来都是一身冷汗。

这是补天石反噬的前兆。

 

正月十五下山过节是小师妹硬拉着周九良去的，  
他看小师妹苦苦哀求的可怜模样，心一软才答应的。

花市灯如昼。

小师妹在人间热闹的街市中挑花了眼，拉着周九良这儿逛逛那儿瞧瞧，嚷着让周九良给她买花灯。

 

“老板，要这个！”悦耳的女声和清朗的男声同时响起来，小师妹和别人看中了同一盏兔子灯。

刚刚从人群中挤进来要教训师妹不要乱跑的周九良见了眼前这人，绚丽的花灯失了色，喧闹的街道失了声，周九良眼前模糊了一片，只有孟鹤堂是清晰的。

 

狐妖果然是狐妖。  
周九良花了这么久建成的堡垒，怎么孟鹤堂一出现就如此不堪一击？  
周九良原本淡漠得甚至不把一切放在眼里，如今内心柔软的枝条开始发芽，要将他缠绕包裹，逼迫他让他正视，无法躲避。

 

“不好意思两位，这样的灯笼就这一个了，您二位……”老板抱歉道。  
“给她吧。”孟鹤堂笑着松了手，话是对老板说的，眼睛盯着周九良。

小师妹道了谢，拽拽周九良的衣袖让他付钱。周九良返过神来，手忙脚乱摸银子，却被孟鹤堂抢了先。

“我先替姑娘垫上，银子改日再还也不迟。”孟鹤堂说。  
“去哪儿还？”周九良问。  
“我家住石桥边，门上有一把红锁，敲门就是了。”孟鹤堂说完就走了。

 

元宵节的月亮好圆好大，高高悬在夜空中，清辉遍洒。

石桥边，带着红锁的门外，站着周九良。  
他抬手正要敲门，门就从里面打开了。

孟鹤堂穿着跟第一次见面时差不多的月白棉衫，好像把月光穿在身上。  
他目光向下瞄了一眼周九良手中，笑道：“现在就来了？小姑娘没跟着你？”  
“我刚刚把她送回去。她是我师妹。”周九良解释道。  
“她随便是谁，是谁都无所谓。”孟鹤堂的语气依旧平淡，挑着眉毛，侧身放周九良进来。

确实无所谓。  
周九良暗自叹了口气，把刚刚从街市上买来的灯笼递给孟鹤堂：“送给你，兔子灯。”  
“比给她买的那个好看。”孟鹤堂接着，翻来覆去欣赏好几遍才说。  
“你怎么什么都要跟她比？堂堂一代妖帝就吃一个小姑娘的醋？”  
“上仙平时也喜欢这样揶揄人吗？”孟鹤堂走在前面，也不回头，周九良看不见他脸上挂的笑容。

 

周九良穿过小院，被领进房间，屋里烛光摇曳一片橘红，和外面冰雪还没来得及消融的冷色成了鲜明对比，令他在寒冬的夜里不由得燥热。

“兔子是要被狐狸吃的。”孟鹤堂端详完手里的灯笼，把它摆在桌子上，突然看着周九良的眼睛说，“你知道狐狸被谁吃吗？”  
“谁？”  
“上仙。”

 

周九良的太阳穴突突猛跳几下。

这是孟鹤堂的计，却好像又不是。  
这更像是孟鹤堂亲口告诉他：我要与你双修，取你法力，收你真心。  
你要还是不要我？

 

周九良要。

从他站在门口那刻起，就选择了中计。

 

 

4.若流芳千古，爱的人却反目。

仙界与魔界大战的那天，天地变色，日月无光。  
魔尊为了他一统三界的野心潜心修炼了万年，甫一复出就恨不得斩灭世间所有光芒。

 

孟鹤堂再也不愿回忆那段血雨腥风的日子。他自诩从小见惯了大风大浪，不动声色到残忍的地步，但是满地凡人动物的尸骨占据他的视线，血腥味弥漫开来的时候，他还是想呕吐，想躲闪。

 

仙界降不了魔尊，孟鹤堂带着妖族的几个长老相助。众妖中只有孟鹤堂的法力能和仙族相融，原因自然不用多说。

 

如今孟鹤堂回想起来，只有自己现出原形，成一只巨大的九尾银狐，通体闪着银光，跟其他人轮番上阵，舍出十成十的法力直取魔尊命门的场景。

所有人的法力都在源源不断输出，遍身疼痛，度秒如年。然后黑烟腾空而起，魔尊消失在孟鹤堂的利爪之下，众人被强大的气浪冲击，孟鹤堂受了重伤，身形缩为正常狐狸大小，眼前一黑飞将出去，耳边有人在喊他，他知道那是周九良，他想告诉周九良魔尊还没有死，小心他偷袭，却没有力气给出任何反应。

 

再醒来还是天地混沌，黑云不散，却没有了先前的窒息感。

浓烟滚滚中有人在喊“九良”“上仙”“师兄”，孟鹤堂认得其中最凄厉的声音，是那年元宵节跟周九良下山的小师妹。

 

“怎么回事？”孟鹤堂皱着眉头问身边的人。  
“您昏迷之后，昆仑山周九良凝炼出补天石封印了魔尊，又用剩余的法力帮您苏醒。而今他三魂失了一魂，命在旦夕。”  
“什么意思？补天石在他体内是精魂，他怎么炼出来？我去看他！”孟鹤堂一听就要起身，却被人按下。  
“您去不合适啊！昆仑山的人会把他带回去的。”

孟鹤堂不听，推开旁人往人群里面飞去，却被一掌拦下，他灵敏地避开，回身反击：“什么人！”

“妖帝。”是栾云平，“多谢妖帝今日出手相助。而今魔尊已经被封印，各族各派伤亡惨重，都需要休养生息……”

“让我看看他，或许我可以救他！”孟鹤堂不听栾云平的客套话，直截了当道。

“他是上仙，和妖交合一事若是传出去，他颜面何存？昆仑山颜面何存？”栾云平也毫不客气，“还请妖帝看在我师弟救你一命的份上，放过他。”  
话虽如此，语气却强行，孟鹤堂听来并不是恳请，而是命令。

仙界向来自视清高，孟鹤堂本来懒得理。但是栾云平的话好像给他当头一棒——周九良是上仙，孟鹤堂是狐妖，两人结合本就不妥，何况周九良原本就是孟鹤堂埋的一颗棋子。  
虽然现在一切都偏离了孟鹤堂设定的轨道，棋子也成了废子，但是仙界式微确有其事，妖族则在东西南北有三十六处宫殿，如今的仙界绝对不是它们的对手。世代妖帝想要一统三界的愿望似乎不日就会实现。

 

孟鹤堂只抿抿嘴，不着声色地笑了一下，甩甩袖子带人离开。

 

直到周九良的小师妹拿着剑独自闯进妖族，被抓到孟鹤堂面前，孟鹤堂才知道原来有人比他还要着急。

小师妹被打伤，嘴角流着血，整个人伏在大殿的台阶下，剑被扔在一旁。

“谁把她打伤了？”原本半躺在帝座的孟鹤堂霍然起身。  
“回王上，这昆仑山小女子拿着剑杀了我们好几个族人，属下没办法才……”

 

孟鹤堂面色沉下去，走到她身边一脚把剑踢到一旁，蹲下来问她：“他好了吗？”

一年多来，昆仑山一直没有放出周九良的消息，如今这小姑娘既然是从昆仑山来，又这么关心周九良，他一定知道。

“他不会好了！”  
“他怎么了！”  
“师兄因为救你这狐妖，半条命都没了，如今好不容易苏醒过来，却因为丢了一魂再难修炼成神。你挡了他的路，我就要你偿命！”小姑娘咬牙切齿，恨不得把孟鹤堂嚼碎了咽下去。

“好啊，我现在可在这儿了，你拿我命去吧。”孟鹤堂一听周九良活着便松了一口气，说话也放松了，“你太不了解你师兄了，他的路都是他自己选的。他有那么多机会可以杀我却偏偏不，你以为他是在把机会留给你？小丫头，你看不出他本来就不想让我死吗。”孟鹤堂说着把小师妹扶起来，好在她伤的不重，堪堪能站住，死死抓着孟鹤堂的衣袖不放，好像抓住他他就跑不了了。

“师兄当真是被你迷惑了！他若是在修炼中将补天石的法力融在自己体内，那就天下无敌，别说掌门了，三界都是他的！一定是你教他的，你教他为了你放弃一切，你这蛊惑人心的妖！”

“小丫头嘴倒是很毒。”孟鹤堂说着话，心里也不免惊异周九良为何要这么做，但他不显露出来，“你师兄知道你有这么大的野心吗？”

“我不管，我要杀你……”话音未落，小师妹就身子一软噤了声，倒在孟鹤堂怀里。

“太吵了，把她……送回昆仑山去。”孟鹤堂吩咐道。

 

“慢着！”守在旁边的护法突然说道，他是三朝元老，一直盼着孟鹤堂能完成先帝夙愿，振兴妖族。

“你什么意思？”孟鹤堂怒目圆睁道。

“她是昆仑山弟子前来挑衅，如果放她回去，岂非代表我们有意臣服，刻意示好？”

“那你的意思呢？以此为借口，向仙界开战？”

“你怎么知道她就不是被仙界指使来的，我们该先下手为强……”

“你太放肆了！”孟鹤堂喝道，“什么时候轮到你替我做主了？我看你要造反！”

“为了我族的未来，属下不得不如此！”护法说着就向孟鹤堂怀中抢去，他想杀了她，人死在妖族，到时候孟鹤堂不想开战都不行。

孟鹤堂毕竟经历了大战，法力大有损耗，一不留神让护法钻了空子，一爪掏了小师妹的心口。

“你好大的胆！”孟鹤堂满脸是血，大惊道。

“请王上责罚！只要能令王上在三界中称霸，要杀要剐属下都毫无怨言！”护法立刻跪下双手抱拳，言辞恳切。

 

孟鹤堂使劲咬了咬后槽牙，把尸体扔在地上，一言不发。

过了很久才说：“把尸体送回昆仑山。”

 

 

周九良皂色的锦服下摆在云中飘扬，面色阴沉，单手持剑立在众仙前面。

“所以都是假的？”周九良问道，“从你假装受伤，到假意跟我交好，再到一起对付魔尊，你费了好大的心思。”

“错了。从破庙开始就是假的。”孟鹤堂强装笑颜，“痴情种没有好下场，上仙，吃一堑长一智，以后不要再对别人动情了。”

 

“你出来。”周九良绝望地闭了闭眼，抬起手腕，剑光一闪，射向孟鹤堂的眼睛，他迅猛地偏头躲开，飞身就是一击。

利爪迎着剑锋，却突然间变换了方向。  
孟鹤堂身形抖动，只听“哧”的一声，剑刺进他胸膛。

冰冷的，无情的，残酷的剑刃染了鲜血，周九良认得这鲜血，他每见一次，心就痛一下。  
而这一次，好像刺的是自己的心脏。

 

孟鹤堂倒下了。  
他好像一片孤零零的落叶，摇摇晃晃地飘落，又从云端跌下。

 

 

5.终不悔做你的信徒。

葡萄藤下的草地上，孟鹤堂和周九良并肩坐着，两人齐齐抬头仰望银汉，流萤闪着冷光从他们身边飞过。

 

“他们说了什么？”周九良握着孟鹤堂的手问道。

“太远了，听不清。”孟鹤堂答。

“你说的可以听到的。”

“嘘，别说话，我再听听。”孟鹤堂抬手拍了拍周九良的肩膀示意他，“我听见——织女说——周九良你抓我太疼了！”孟鹤堂举起被周九良紧紧握住的手控诉道。

“昨晚你挠我的时候我可没喊啊，”周九良不依不饶，“你还没告诉我他们说了什么呢，一年只见一次面，肯定有说不完的话。”

“你这么关心别人说了什么？你应该关心关心你自己，接下来该说什么。”

“我什么也不想说。”  
只想做。

 

周九良吻住孟鹤堂的唇，得到对方热烈的回应，在微凉的夏夜星海下燃起一簇簇爱意葱茏的火苗。

三两下褪了孟鹤堂的衣服，美丽的胴体便展现在周九良眼前：一对精致锁骨，两点娇嫩红樱，紧致结实的小腹和细白修长的腿，让人爱不释手。

 

周九良把握着孟鹤堂的腰，稍稍低头啄他的鼻梁，孟鹤堂情动，尾巴一条接一条地生出来，耳朵也忽地冒出来，银白色的，毛发柔软光滑，周九良上下其手轻轻抚摸，孟鹤堂就招架不住连连喘息。

 

“在外面呢。”眼见着周九良就把自己压在身下了，孟鹤堂推推他的肩膀道。

“这里百十年都没有人来了。”周九良的唇说话间都不停下，一路点火。

“它们在呢！”孟鹤堂望着头顶不断飞过的萤火虫，脸红的不行。

周九良低声笑了一下，宽大的衣袖一遮，两个人就到了床上。

 

没有人能像周九良一样深深地抵着孟鹤堂的柔软，在紧致的攀附中进进出出。也没有人能像孟鹤堂一样敞开自己容纳周九良的坚硬，在滚烫的开拓中起起伏伏。

周九良吮他胸前的红果，坏心眼地用牙齿打磨，听孟鹤堂口中溢出细碎的呻吟。他还会用双手揉捏着蜜粉的臀瓣和大腿根，把孟鹤堂的双腿架在臂弯，这样他整个身子都落在他眼底，泛着情欲，让人醉的如同饮了仙露琼浆。

孟鹤堂也醉了，从底部涌来的阵阵舒爽快意将他钉在床上，让他身为狐的本性暴露无疑。他挺着胸膛暗示周九良舔舐，喉咙里溢出的带着钩子的尾音好像是最烈的药。周九良的汗滴在他的耳边，液体拍打的声音也响在耳边。他和清风自来的上仙，正在做最自然最原始的情事。

 

周九良的亲吻再次席卷而来，孟鹤堂迎上去。以后不论多少，他都会迎上去。

 

 

·

三年之前，孟鹤堂从做了很久的梦中醒来。

那是噩梦，他梦见自己跟众仙联手却没能封印住魔尊，周九良舍了自己一魂拯救天下，而他却任人杀了周九良的师妹，被迫向仙界开战，面对周九良的时候，他忽然想，就这么死在他手下或许是最好的，于是他在最后一刻收了法力，直直地撞上周九良的剑。

醒来的时候周九良正坐在床边，拿着手帕给他擦冷汗。

 

“一个月了，孟哥，”周九良说，“你终于醒了。”  
“我做了很坏的梦。”  
“别怕，那是补天石，补天石会让人梦魇。”

“我怎么会有补天石？”

“只是一点它的能量而已。那天你受伤昏迷，我把补天石的精魂从自己体内逼出来，封印了魔尊，顺便救了你。那一魂现在还在昆仑山我师兄手中，有它替我留在那儿我才能出来跟你在一起。”

“你呢，你现在怎么样？”孟鹤堂担心他失了一魂之后的身体。

“补天石好像有灵性似的，虽然反噬了我一半功力，但不影响其他。不过少了一魂，以后可能——命薄一点，要靠你护着我，我再也不能离开你了。”周九良眨眨眼说。

“我告诉护法这一战如果能保住妖族就离开，原本是想找个世外桃源独自清净，受了伤又以为走不成了，没想到现在不仅离开了，还跟了个你。”孟鹤堂笑着坐起来，就着周九良端来的茶碗喝水，“既然这样，你一辈子都不要走了。”

 

“我说过啊，让你收留我。”周九良放下水，顺势坐在床沿上靠近孟鹤堂，“我舍不得走。”

“很久的话了，你都记得。”

“我当然都记得。”周九良讨夸奖似的指指墙上，“你看那儿。”

孟鹤堂顺着他手指的方向看去，一盏没有点亮的兔子灯挂在墙壁上，可可爱爱，漂漂亮亮，单纯又美丽。

 

 

6.仙也好，妖也罢，长生不是千古，有你才是。

 

 

END.

 

我终于搞出一只完整的狐狸了呜呜呜

 

最后，愿天下有情人终成眷属💓


	3. 紫禁云雨

【1028生贺】

 

【没劲文学的没劲番外  
平平，随意看看  
ooc，不上升】

 

 

*

盖头被倏然掀起，周九良的视线对上那双傲然却水润的眼眸，痴痴的，像是误入繁花的蝶，满心满脑都是香蜜，一时间想不到其他事情。  
可是孟鹤堂带着微微的笑容望他，目若秋波，唇如粉棠。  
他不必说话，只要站在周九良面前，就胜却一切山盟海誓。  
周九良回过神来，双臂一揽把人圈外怀里，嘴唇贴着孟鹤堂的耳朵压抑着激动，沉声说：“你让我好等。”  
“一年而已。”孟鹤堂回抱他，满含笑意。  
“不，是十年。”从十年前北国冰天雪地中的惊鸿一瞥开始，周九良隐忍的爱意便如同阴冷天骨节的疼痛一般幽幽发作。  
再后来，周九良不止一次腹诽，怎么孟鹤堂俊美如斯偏偏要嫁给一个黄土埋半截的昏庸皇帝，要与他同床共枕，对他假意逢迎，朝他眨眼露出魅惑众生的笑容？周九良一面推揣着孟鹤堂的缜密心思，一面暗自嫉妒自己无道的父皇。

“陛下情深义重。”孟鹤堂悠然叹道，把周九良的思绪拉回来。  
“知道我情深义重还要回去，害我苦等，嗯？”  
周九良嘴上说这话，手隔着喜服在人腰上不轻不重捏了一把，直把孟鹤堂痒得笑着撑他的肩膀往后仰，被周九良牢牢禁锢着，逃脱不得。  
“你必然要等。”孟鹤堂笑够了，眨眨眼睛狡黠道：“因为我会下蛊啊。”  
“你的确会。”周九良挑眉，反手一扯，孟鹤堂喜服的衣领就骤然大开。  
“九良？”孟鹤堂叫他，尾音微微发抖，在周九良听来却是含蓄的邀请。于是他更加大胆，拇指抚上孟鹤堂翻滚的脆弱的喉结，再向下，蜻蜓点水般划过他的锁骨，这里有绝美的凹陷，周九良把鼻尖凑过去，淡淡的体热裹着青草香便充盈了他的鼻腔。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂又叫了他一声，飘然欲仙般，袅袅余音绕耳。  
莹白的胸膛在周九良手下泛起粉红，他并不温柔地揉捏孟鹤堂这一身细腻软肉，从胸膛到腰间，直惹得孟鹤堂又痒又麻，不得不放了一只手覆住周九良为非作歹的手，低声唤道：“九良，周九良……”  
好似缱绻黄鹂，宛如春日里娇憨慵懒的猫。  
“怎么了，朕的皇后？”新帝丝毫不在意美人是否动情，也压抑着自己身下燃烧的火，捉住孟鹤堂的手反扣在身后，猛地把人带到身前，让他裸露的胸膛紧紧贴着自己一丝不乱的龙袍，尝他唇上是否真的有海棠花蜜。  
他呼吸着孟鹤堂的呼吸，这个男子独有的气息在他敏感又紧绷的神经中乱冲乱撞，让所有花都失色，所有糖都无味。  
只有他，只有孟鹤堂，能顶整个人间。

 

周九良用他的霸道掩饰生涩和紧张——这是他第一次吻孟鹤堂，尽管心如擂鼓，手臂却不肯将温玉软香放开半点。  
直到孟鹤堂忽地呜咽了一声，像是受了极大委屈，被周九良听到才饶过他已经红肿的双唇，而这两瓣受了蹂躏更显得娇艳欲滴。  
眼中的孟鹤堂双目迷蒙，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角流出来，再被周九良舔去品尝，胸膛也把微凉的黄绸捂得温热。

周九良手上动作三两下，艳红的喜服就从孟鹤堂肩头滑落，因为他屈着胳膊扶住周九良才堪堪挂住。  
锦服衣料繁多，花纹繁复，在周九良看来总有些碍眼，他索性往下一扯，露出孟鹤堂一大片光洁的脊背，大手抚摸上的时候，还引得人簌簌战栗，不知是冷还是酥麻。  
“这一年来，皇后可有想朕？”周九良上下其手，一手在人的腻滑的脊背上打圈，另一只手鬼使神差伸到下方，隔着裤子握住了孟鹤堂微微仰头的性器，时轻时重上下摸索起来。  
“唔嗯——”孟鹤堂显然没想到自己会忽然被人这样照顾，如今只想顺着周九良给的力量躺倒，安安分分地享受。偏生周九良没有让他好好舒适的意思，一边加重手上力度，一边环绕着孟鹤堂的脖颈轻磨慢咬，又痒又痛的。  
孟鹤堂抬起双臂搂住周九良的脖颈，只听他粗重的呼吸就能让人心潮澎湃。  
他软了腰只等周九良救赎，嗓子眼中滑出令人羞耻的音，可就在千钧一发之际，周九良突然停了。  
“哈啊……九良……”孟鹤堂双眼都染了泪，瘫软在周九良怀里，想要自己偷偷疏解却突然被拦腰抱起，喜服也被彻底甩在地上。  
“去床上，我好好要你。”万岁的皇帝说。

 

 

两年前还在他面前低头自称儿臣的废弃皇子，如今已是睥睨众生雄姿勃发的新帝。  
孟鹤堂在高潮的余韵中不甚清明地想着，自己下了注的赌局，终于是赢了。而周九良现在问他索取的正是最后的筹码，是你情我愿，是两全其美。  
这时周九良指着龙袍上被溅到的白灼说：“你给我弄脏了。”  
“那——九良该说怎么办？”陷入锦被的孟鹤堂面颊红润，鼻尖和额角沾有一层薄薄的汗，胸膛的起伏还未平定，他眼中还有情欲的尾奏，抬起腿弯蹭周九良的眼神，并用气音问他。  
“该好好罚你。”周九良早已是急不可耐，取出着人备好的香膏，又给自己解衣服。  
“西域独有的合欢香？”孟鹤堂打开来闻了一闻。  
“是，你会很舒服的。”周九良压着笑意蛊惑道，伸手就取了大块。  
“此物甚是难调，九良为了我可是煞费苦心。”孟鹤堂嘴上调侃，乖顺地张开腿，周九良的手指就在他穴口处轻轻摩擦，把一小部分香膏涂在花穴的边缘。  
“当然，你痛一点都是要我的命。我舍不得你难过。”  
周九良听得孟鹤堂唇间溢出的哼吟，便知道这香膏发挥作用了，于是把食指缓缓伸到那亟待侵略的、炽热的小口中。  
“哈啊……”手指的温度与内壁相比，是更多凉丝丝的触感，孟鹤堂一时适应不了便呼出声。  
香膏融化在孟鹤堂体内，软化了紧张的肉壁，它随着主人的呼吸而收缩，严严实实裹着周九良的手指，贪婪地想要更多，于是周九良接连伸进了第二根第三根。  
痒意已经从身下传来，这便是合欢香的奇效之一，也是它的危险之处。能唤起人最原始最自然的欲望，然后把人拽入无垠的欲海，唯有沉沦，唯有肉身碰撞才能得以解脱。

 

“帝王果真无情……呃啊——嘴里说着舍不得，手上却一寸也不让。”孟鹤堂眯着眼，松开紧咬的下唇，似嗔似怨地对周九良道。  
“可是皇后这里也不放朕呢。乖，告诉我应该找哪里？”周九良进进出出试探孟鹤堂的敏感点。  
而孟鹤堂只是把头偏过去，嗓音蒙上情动时的薄纱：“我不知道。”  
“那朕只好自己找找了。”  
周九良把自己已经憋的滚烫如烙铁的性器抵在孟鹤堂穴口，一贯到底，霸道又强硬，像是要把柔软的穴肉烫得融化。  
与此同时，孟鹤堂被掰着双腿承受猛烈的贯穿，窒息一般，全身绷住，脚趾也紧紧蜷着。  
他失声呼唤周九良，而后被牢牢抱住。  
“我在这里。”周九良在耳边应他。

孟鹤堂用身体包容周九良的冲撞，如同一条温柔的河包容卵石的击打。可是河水是流动的，而孟鹤堂不动，他是河面上随波逐流的落叶，周九良这股河水载他流到哪里，他就在哪里停留。  
薄薄的肉壁仿佛被撑到极限，连吞吃都费力，可还是舍不得一丝一毫。周九良低下头去看两人的交合处，嫣红的肠肉被迫翻绽，香膏化成的液体与孟鹤堂体内热乎乎的粘液混在一起，黏糊糊地附着在两人腿根，随着动作发出令人面红耳热的脆响。  
忽然间，孟鹤堂浑身抖动一下，双腿夹紧了周九良。  
“啊……就是这……”他连声音都变得如此媚而诱人。  
“这儿吗？”周九良问着，沿着刚刚的方向又将自己的利器狠狠戳送去。  
“啊……”欲望的焰在孟鹤堂通红的眼尾跳跃舞蹈，他曾亲手送上巅峰的男人，如今也在身体力行将他送入云端。

 

周九良每一下都实打实地落在能让孟鹤堂欲仙欲死的节点，而他自己也被这热情的蜜洞吮得失去理智一般。它不像它的主人，有着百转千回的心思，隐忍数年只为寻找一个机会，它虽无声，可所有的动作无一不在诉说着对周九良的渴求，倾吐想要被狠狠进入的渴望。  
这样绝顶的舒服害得周九良满脑子脏话，他要骂，骂孟鹤堂为什么如此让人沦陷，骂他是远古的巫师来他身上下最狠的蛊，骂他仗着自己的迷人便为所欲为不知天高地厚。  
可是周九良甘之如饴。

孟鹤堂在周九良身下，已是泪眼蒙蒙，喘息渐渐浓重而放肆，身上也布满艳丽的吻痕和晶莹的水渍。他被周九良硕大地填满虚空，周九良的手抚遍他的每一寸肌肤，俨然帝王宣告领地。

吻住周九良的时候，孟鹤堂哭出了声。

从今往后，他终于不用忍耐，不用背着“祸国”的骂名，不用看着令人厌恶的苍老容颜曲意假笑。  
他在浓雾和乌云中艰难跋涉了这么久，每一步都是血淋淋的，终于遇到一个同样挣扎的人，与他携手看见黎明。  
没有人可以想象他们黯淡日子的艰辛，而今他们丢却过往前尘，得以名正言顺走在一起。  
紫禁城禁得是人，是帝王野心，可是禁不住真挚爱情。

 

“不哭，听话。”周九良舐去孟鹤堂的泪滴，又轻柔地摩挲他的鬓角，连身下的动作也放缓慢。  
他不用问泪从何而来，他懂。  
可周九良自己又何尝不激动呢，他一低头，一滴咸涩就落在孟鹤堂唇边。

 

孟鹤堂的穴口忽然剧烈收缩，像是要把周九良永远封印在自己体内，他带着哭腔断断续续要求道：“九良，深……啊哈，啊，深一点……给我、给我。”  
“好——”于是周九良低吼，把浓精一股一股射进他高热的甬道，复又衔住他的唇舌交换满足的喟叹。

 

 

殷红花瓣浮在水面，偶尔一两片沾在孟鹤堂和周九良露出水面的肩头和臂膀上。水花飞溅，涟漪层层叠叠四散而去。  
除了孟鹤堂和周九良，再没有人知道水下正进行着一场激烈的情事。  
波浪缓冲了周九良进入时的撕裂感，也将他们带入绵长细腻的快感中。孟鹤堂扶着池子边缘，周九良的性器从身后天衣无缝砌入他身体。  
池水像母亲温柔的手，而周九良就是叛逆的坏孩子。他伸出两指肆意揉捏孟鹤堂的乳首，挺立着的小小的两颗犹如相思的红豆，在周九良手指间被尽情玩弄，惹得孟鹤堂禁不住吐出氤氲着热气的呻吟，却不自觉挺胸往周九良手里送。  
“皇后的身体、娇软粘人，比这水还浪。”周九良在孟鹤堂柔软红热的耳垂边大口呼气，撞散花瓣，撞散波浪，也撞散两个人的理智。  
他原本是在帮孟鹤堂洗浴的，可是敏感的身体禁不起逗弄，沾了热水就半眯着眼睛软绵绵地往人怀里靠，睫毛翩然，胴体白里溢出粉红，是天生的尤物。  
叫人难以忍耐。

 

“嗯……”孟鹤堂竟然像全然不知自己身在何处，周九良说什么他就顺着答什么，从尾椎蜿蜒而至全身各个角落的酥麻快感击败了所有想法，只剩下“想要”。  
他晃动腰肢迎合周九良，让自己流着水怎么也喂不饱的小小洞穴被他粗大得骇人的男根不温柔地填充，好像只有这样才能被得到，被占有，被冠上独一无二的头衔，他的皇后。

周九良摸够了上面，又顺着胸膛一路滑到小腹，揉了揉，好像在感知孟鹤堂身体中存在的自己。  
孟鹤堂战栗着受不住这样的双重刺激，只能恳求道：“啊哈…啊……别碰……”  
“好，那就不碰这里。”然后他握住了孟鹤堂半硬的性器，“要吗？”  
“要…”  
周九良把下巴垫在孟鹤堂湿漉漉的颈窝中，撒娇似的：“哄哄我。”  
可是孟鹤堂没说话，甚至没有什么大动作。他如画的眉目收紧了，呼吸紊乱说不出完整的话，只是偏过头啄吻周九良的眉眼，很轻，仿佛一不小心就会被湿热的水汽隔断而感受不到。  
也好像是在示意周九良：吻我吧，我把所有都交给你了。

身后的人心头猛然一荡。  
他也愿把一切都交给孟鹤堂，赠他所要，想他所想。

 

 

一国之君也没什么大不了，无非是可以独占你。  
这才是最让人心动。


End file.
